


白い蜂

by kitaku_09



Series: 白い蜂 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, 板车组, 绿间真太郎 - Freeform, 绿高, 高尾和成 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 高尾突然分化成了一个Omega，没人有准备。原文更新。200920更新#11200923更新#12201106更新#13201128更新#14
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Series: 白い蜂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. #1～#12

**Author's Note:**

> 原作背景 / 我流ABO / A×O  
> 没啥时间只能写成大纲文了，想写的部分写一下，其他的真的非常大纲

In the desert

I saw a creature, naked, bestial,

Who, squatting upon the ground,

Held his heart in his hands,

And ate of it.

I said, “Is it good, friend?”

“It is bitter—bitter,” he answered;

“But I like it

“Because it is bitter,

“And because it is my heart.”

——Stephen Crane

#01

  
高尾分化了。  
所有人包括他自己都以为他是个Beta，毕竟从年龄上来讲，15岁时第二性别已经趋于稳定，过了小学高年级到初中的分化高峰，几乎所有人都习惯了自己的性别。而没有过早分化，平稳度过初中时期，在同龄人中算得上高挑结实看不出任何一点儿Omega特征的高尾突然分化成了一个Omega。

那天是场灾难。球队在训练，热身跑步一气呵成，训练菜单才过半，就有人眼尖地发现高尾看起来不太对劲，他今天一直反常的沉默着，喘着气，甚至有几次腿软得差点跪下。宫地本来以为是昨天的练习赛打得狠了，心里还想着得看着高尾把耐力练上来不可，同时试图挥散开鼻尖上的那一股说不清的好闻的香味，那令他心里有点烦躁，打定主意要在训练结束之后强调一下纪律问题。  
中间休息的时候他给高尾递水，高尾朝他笑，但手抖得接不住瓶子，他自己也发现了不对劲。他们一起低头去看高尾颤抖的手，他身子软得像被抽了骨头，从刚才就一直一阵阵袭来的无力和燥热感在他终于静止下来时全面爆发，没人反应过来这意味着什么。  
他一定是生病了，重病。高尾想。说不定我就快死了。  
他自己的意识开始模糊，尖锐的头痛和耳膜鼓动声令他眼前发黑，冷汗瞬间湿透了内衣，柔软舒适的衣物黏在身上开始带走他的体温。这吓坏了宫地，他扔开那个蓝色水瓶的动静太大，引得在一边说话的队员们一起看过来，绿间和大坪对视一眼，一起跑过去确认他的状态。  
比起或慌乱或冷静但都不知发生了什么情况的一群人来，大坪曾有几次目睹过突然分化的过程，虽然明知进入高中之后这类事情少之又少，他还是拦下想要抱起高尾去医务室的宫地，又把在确认体温的绿间推了推，自己也退开一些，指了两个Beta的队员令他们带着高尾，自己则先行一步，跑着去通知校医。  
队员们看他如此反应，心里已经清楚了大半，彼此面面相觑，不知该作何反应。只有宫地和绿间追上了他们的队长，三人都没有说话，但以惊人的坚定横穿校园往保健室跑去。  
校医确认了高尾的情况之后联系了紧急分化救援车辆，高中校园里出现与普通救护车不同的纯白救护车实属罕见，引得师生纷纷注目，猜测是谁发生了突然分化。第二性别形成了壁垒分明的阵营，容易受到影响的Omega站得最远，Alpha不远不近地围观着，而医护人员和看热闹的Beta挤在前面，还好大批学生已经回家，只有社团活动的人还留在学校里。

高尾有大概一整周没有来学校，班主任提了一句确认情况之前在家修养，篮球队那边也只有大坪队长说高尾暂时不在，练习则照旧。绿间的自主练习少了人一起，回家也没人送了，甚至总觉得吵的高尾的大笑声也听不到了。  
球队里没人提起这回事，就好像他从一开始就不在这里一样。直到下一个周一，他又像什么事都没发生过一样突然冒了出来，对于自己第二性别突然觉醒的告白也在插科打诨和玩笑里翻页，他人缘好，几乎所有人都对他善意有加。大坪对于他的回归也只是表示欢迎，甚至没当着队员们的面说什么性别相关的事。私下里却嘱咐他带好抑制剂，情况不对马上向他请假云云，巨细靡遗，简直把他当成亲弟弟一样关照。

#02

  
那天训练和往常一样，高尾也看上去与平时无异，除了他脖子后面贴了块特制的胶布。绿间伸手摸了摸，高尾抬眼看他，微微笑了一下叫他别担心。  
那种笑容对绿间来说极为陌生。  
训练结束后又公布了夏休的合宿通知，主力队员全员参加了，高尾和绿间也不例外。  
队员们这才散了，绿间照常是要自主练的，他转过去用眼神寻找高尾，高尾却只对他说加油，就摆摆手跟其他人一起走了。  
绿间不知道这是否代表以后的自主练都将会是他独自一人了。然而想想这只是又回到从前了而已，心思转来转去的，投篮却与往常一样稳定，毕竟他的意愿是锻炼到如同机器一般精确精准，把心思动摇和身体疲劳之类的影响降到最低。  
绿间的自主练比平时结束的要早，但训练量却好好的完成了。他拎着换下来的球鞋看着时钟又想了半天，终于想起是因为高尾不在，以前高尾肯定又要不停地跟他说话，又要休息吃东西，再磨磨蹭蹭地换衣服，抱怨学校晚间不开放浴室，高尾永远有说不完的话。  
一个人的效率比以往更高，但训练单调，绿间不知道哪个好一点。  
进了高中没几个月，高尾就在他的生活中占据了巨大的比例：不管是班级里也好，毕竟高尾就坐在他后面的座位（还经常抱怨绿间太高导致他看不到黑板）；还是球队里也好，毕竟高尾是他的搭档，这他倒是没意见。

第二天是个周五，大部分人在期待周末，球队安排了练习赛。  
高尾摘掉了后颈的贴布，那里留下一个白色的方形印子，提醒他人那里多了些东西。  
练习赛打到很晚，高尾和绿间都在轮换阵容里面，大部分时间都在场上，虽然平时的训练量也很大，练习赛却更累人。  
送走了对方学校，几个人又不露痕迹地观察高尾，发现他也看不出什么不对劲，和大家一样累，虽说Omega的体力不如其他人，但高尾是这几天才分化成Omega的，又不会一夜之间变柔弱。  
队长特意问了问他，得到高尾大声撒娇说好累的回答，知道他没什么事，又过来叮嘱绿间的自主练今天休息一下。  
绿间同意了，久违地跟大家一起闹哄哄地换好了衣服，高尾家跟他家一个方向，平时关系又好，校门口与其他队员分别了之后自然走到一起。  
“贴布摘了没事吗？”沉默地走了一小段路之后，绿间忍不住问。  
高尾捧着罐饮料喝，嗯嗯地点头。  
“医生说刚分化的时候发情期和信息素都不稳定，所以叫我先贴一下，毕竟咱们队里Alpha的比例实在很高。”高尾喝完了柠檬茶，送了耸肩回答道。  
“那你…”  
“我觉得我还想接着打篮球，如果你是想问这个的话。”高尾也不看他，他比高尾高很多，十几厘米让他只能看到高尾头顶的发旋，他发现以前说话时他总能找到高尾的眼睛，这一个星期实在是有了很多新的变化，他们都措手不及，绿间也有了很多新发现。  
“虽然医生建议我在分化初期减少剧烈运动，不过我的年龄已经不会受到那么多伤害了，我决定不听他的。”高尾偷偷吐了吐舌头。  
“是吗。”绿间发现自己想不出什么话来回应他。  
“明天的练习你来吗。”绿间问。队里周六也有训练，只不过比平日更自由一点，多数队员都结成小组进行专项练习，高尾通常会陪他一起。他只是想确认一下，绿间想。  
“来呀，你家门口见？”高尾笑眯眯的，语气轻松。他通常称之为轻浮，但高尾的回答让他松了口气。  
“好。”  
如果可能的话，他倒是有点想告诉高尾他还不想那么快就换搭档。再说队里有没有人想做他的搭档也是一个问题，他不那么擅长开始与人的关系，队里的Alpha又太多，体育运动本就容易爆发互相之间的竞争意识，信息素相互冲撞发生摩擦。  
高尾还是个Beta的时候，他们的组合就很完美，而现在高尾成了个Omega，还不知道要面临多少质疑和困难。这才刚刚开始。

从学校走到车站，进地铁，过几站就下车，绿间家离车站近一些，高尾家则要再走一段路，虽然也能从车站直接搭公交车回家，高尾一直都是选择走回去，在绿间家门口道别，再回家。  
“那明天见啦。”高尾朝他挥手，已经准备跑回家。天阴得很厉害，已经飘起了几滴雨丝。  
绿间也朝他挥挥手，进了家门母亲贴心地叫他给高尾拿把伞，绿间抓了伞出门却看见高尾已经顺着那条斜斜的坂道跑了很远很远。

#03

  
第二天的训练只有一上午，部员几乎都到齐了，偶尔他们会一起在学校待到下午，但雨还在下，并且越下越大。高尾划着手机确认天气，得到一个红色的暴雨和洪水预警。  
他们把板车停在学校，罩上蓝色的遮水布，整理好了之后跑去车站的时候已经差不多浑身都湿透了。高尾刚想跟他说话就打起了喷嚏，哆哆嗦嗦的看起来冷得不行，绿间自己也没好到哪去。雨伞的作用在暴雨之下显得微乎其微。地铁站出口的公交车站排起长龙，他们对视一眼，一起冲进了雨幕中。  
在绿间家门口匆匆忙忙翻找钥匙躲进屋里，总算有种松了口气的感觉。雨大到绿间对甚至连高尾也一起躲进来了这件事没有丝毫怀疑。  
高尾还记得说了声打扰了，绿间去找出毛巾扔在他头上。  
“家里没人。”  
“这么大雨出门没事？”  
“一早雨还没那么大的时候就走了，一起去奶奶家。”  
高尾为他的叫法偷笑，“你不去吗。”  
“今天不是有训练。”  
“这是所谓的该休息就应该休息的时刻。”  
两人艰难地在玄关脱下湿透了的衣物，轮流洗了热水澡，高尾得到了绿间初中时的旧衣服（仍然有点大）。  
“等雨小一点再走吧。”绿间翻冰箱找茶喝。  
高尾不是第一次来绿间家，更多时候是接他上下学时经过他家门口，甚至还偶尔会跟绿间的妈妈或者妹妹打招呼，他向来讨人喜欢，已经在绿间不知道的情况下已经跟绿间妈妈交换过很多次情报。  
但只有他们两个人的，且明显侵入了绿间的私生活的到访还是第一次。  
具体点说就是穿着睡衣和拖鞋的绿间看起来很新鲜。  
绿间还打算给他们两个人做个饭吃，毕竟午饭便当已经被消化完全，而淋雨和一路狂奔又耗费了大量体力。高尾好奇地过去看，发现绿间对料理并不那么在行——看他切菜的手势就知道了——就过去帮忙，显然他也不是什么料理能手，两人只做了简单的乌冬，在热汤里杂七杂八地加了蔬菜和蛋吃掉，驱赶走潮湿寒气。  
外面的雨还在下，激起一片白雾，高尾在绿间的床上无所事事地摊平，绿间则在书桌前写这周的作业。  
“真亏你能在刚吃饱之后写作业。”高尾说，觉得有点困。  
“要不就会睡着了。”绿间意有所指地回头看了他一眼。  
“没办法啊我什么都没带。”高尾十指交叉放在肚子上，安详地说。  
绿间摇了摇头，觉得等他写完作业就能看到一个熟睡的高尾了。  
高尾对于信息素的控制可以说是没有，象征着安心和舒适的气味在房间里弥漫开，绿间想了想，决定等一会再跟他指出这一点。  
紧接着他在笔记里走了神，想了半天高尾的信息素是什么味道，那是种陌生的香气（很稀奇），跟高尾本人的印象非常一致。

出人意料的是高尾在绿间从书桌旁起身的时候就醒了，这造成了一种他其实并没有睡着的假象，绿间挑起眉毛以示表扬。下午天色暗得像傍晚，雨还在下。  
绿间抓起一本没看完的书跨上床，示意高尾往旁边让让。靠近他之后信息素的味道更清晰了，光是闻着就觉得放松想睡。他故意嗅了嗅空气里的味道。  
“你的信息素，没控制好。”  
“嗯？哦，抱歉抱歉，我实在是控制不好这玩意。”  
“在家就算了，出门时这样很不礼貌，也不安全。队里还有那么多Alpha…”绿间没说完就住了嘴，因为高尾一副“你是我妈吗”的神情看着他。  
“你不能要求一个半路出家的Omega在三天之内控制好他的信息素。”  
“…都过去一个多星期了，医生怎么说？”  
“说很少见，这个年纪还分化什么的，不过不是没有先例，大部分都是突然分化为Omega，目前好像没什么异常。”  
绿间翻开他的书，嗯了一声。

#04

  
“发情期要休息很久吗，你一周都没来。”绿间接着问，假装在看书。  
“应该也不用？”高尾睡饱了，懒洋洋地回答他。“上次是因为分化嘛，发情期过了还要去检查，登记，然后被塞进各种面向Omega的讲座，里面全都是父母带着刚分化的小鬼，只有我一个高中生。”高尾撇了撇嘴。  
“你自己去的？”  
“难不成还要家长带我去吗。”  
绿间怀疑地看了看他。  
“我有贴贴布出门啦！什么眼神你那是。”  
“那只能阻隔一部分信息素扩散…你继续说。”绿间表示了妥协。  
“说什么，虽然我仍然毫无实感。”高尾突然停住了，绿间假装翻了一页书，“反正我现在分化成Omega了，感觉好麻烦啊，这以后。”  
“发情期间隔多久？”  
“因人而异？据说从两周到两个月都算正常范围内，个体差异太大。所以我还要等不知道什么时候来的第二和第三次，然后算个平均值，如果时间差太多的话还要等第四五次来重新确认计算，总之”高尾翻了个身，“像我这种分化太晚或者说后期突然分化的情况，大概率在分化初期的一段时间里发情期会非常不稳定。医生说的。”  
“据说还有十天左右就会迎来一次发情期的人，想想都觉得可怕。”高尾说着真的抖了抖。  
“那你…”  
“嗯？你想问还会不会继续打球？我说了想继续是真的啦，感觉各种方面都会很艰难，比赛撞上发情期啦容易被Alpha压制什么的，但现在放弃的话总有种不明不白的一败涂地感，以后绝对会后悔的。”  
绿间用鼻子轻笑了一声。高尾又翻过来面朝着他，枕着手臂闭上了眼睛。  
“还有什么想问的。”  
绿间摩挲着书页也不假装看书了，“你会怀孕吗？”  
“从生理角度上说是可以的？检查说没什么问题。”  
绿间盯着他的肚子看。突然又想到另外一个问题。  
“你的信息素，是什么味道的？”  
“信息素？嗯…我也不知道，没去测过。”  
“毕竟没有受过专业训练闻了也分辨不出是什么。”意料之内的回答，绿间点了点头，他也从来没有去测试过自己的信息素。  
“小真呢？我好像还没闻到过？”高尾顿时睁开眼睛坐了起来。绿间说到这个就有点尴尬，推说会让他受到影响，怎么也不肯放出来。  
高尾来了精神，软磨硬泡，说只要一点儿就行。  
后来绿间只好照做了，一边解释道，“他们都说是割草坪的味儿。”  
“割草坪wwwwwwww”高尾被戳中笑点，笑出眼泪。然而等他真闻到了绿间的信息素，就变得像只闻到食物味道的小狗一样，凑过去闻了又闻，眼睛发亮。  
绿间意识到他好像很喜欢，总算松了口气。  
“说是割草坪好像也没错……但是，更像什么呢，像指甲掐了花枝儿的，不知道，还有一种一闻就觉得是'THE绿间'的味道。”高尾边嗅边说，断句奇怪，绿间有点想笑，移开了视线。  
“因为是我的信息素啊。”  
“那是怎么从信息素里确认对方情绪的？你看，就是经常有的那种。”  
“等你学会收放自如的时候应该就能辨别了。”绿间严格地说。  
高尾翻了个白眼，朝他吐舌头。

晚上雨势减小，绿间一家探亲归来，高尾被绿间妈妈塞了把硕大的雨伞（据说是绿间爸爸用），总算得以回家，绿间妈妈担心地送他到路上。绿间当然也跟家人说了高尾的事，这使得绿间妈妈对高尾产生了一种怜惜之情，虽然绿间一家大都是Beta，但对于分化成了个Omega这事儿会有比绿间更多的理解。  
绿间回了房间，觉得房间里还是留下了很多高尾的信息素，只好开了窗户，让外面的雨的气息灌进来。

#05

  
又过了几周，高尾的分化渐渐被人遗忘——他总算抓到了一点收敛信息素的诀窍，虽然总是矫枉过正，甚至连私人时间里都捂得严严实实。总比毫不设防要好一些，所有人都这么觉得。习惯了之后高尾的第二性别就显得有点无关紧要，他本人也开始恢复精神，发挥交际花本色，在几场比赛里迅速摸清了其他学校的状况，并多出了一大堆熟人（绿间私下里非常震惊）。  
但偶尔，绿间还是可以窥视到一丁点高尾的变化，比如上一场比赛对方的队伍里有个粗鲁的将信息素释放得满场都是的Alpha，高尾会无意识地皱起眉头，离得远远的。他捏捏高尾的后颈，高尾闻到他身上渗出有点酸涩的花枝味道，露出原来您也会照顾别人的惊奇眼神，笑着调侃他几句，但转脸就收了笑眼。  
那场绿间发挥稳定，高尾却算不上最好。更别提比赛结束时因为疲劳而失了一点控制，被对方感官灵敏的人辨认出来是Omega，没少被冷嘲热讽。高尾自己却看得很开，笑称那是手下败将的戏言，无需在意。  
所有人都看在眼里，只有拍拍他的肩膀，希望他自己努力。  
高尾消沉了没有一天，便扯着绿间开始了自主练，又开始研究新的配合，大有一门心思投入篮球之意。

夏天越来越近，夏休的合宿日期就圈在日历上头，但前面还有一座名为期末考试的大山要翻。这几天球队的训练时间为了配合考试而缩短了一些，周五时更是直接放了假，绿间被高尾缠着要一起复习，虽然觉得以高尾的学习能力来说没什么必要，但想想总比响个不停的手机来得要好一些，便一起跑去M记。果不其然变成了吃吃喝喝的闲聊，又碰到了其他学校的熟人，等他们察觉的时候天色已经不早了。他们对视一眼，高尾双手合十无声地给绿间道歉，后者叹气把他揪回了家里继续开学习会。  
两家情况差不多，父母都是Beta，妹妹还没有分化。高尾分化之后翻出祖父母辈的记录来看，发现遗传学上看自己只有四分之一的概率分化为Omega，当然也有四分之一是Alpha的可能性。虽然他已然落在了这四分之一的格子里，还是忍不住要幻想另外的可能。  
绿间的严格可以体现在各方面（当然他对自己永远是最严格的），等完成原定的目标时已经不早了，绿间妈妈叫他干脆留宿下来，绿间毫无意见，高尾欣然应允，随即给自家去了电话通知。  
这天白天里暑气弥漫，入夜了却反而凉了下来，正好赶上满月，绿间便直接拉开了窗帘，屋里不开灯都有一片银光。高尾早就困了，穿着绿间的旧睡衣坐在床上打呵欠。绿间的床也是定制的，为了满足他的高度而显得不必要的大，高尾幸运地免睡地铺。  
然而直到绿间带上了睡帽躺平而高尾也因此笑得清醒了之后，所有人都意识到了同样一个问题。  
高尾窸窸窣窣地躺下了，突然又支起手肘凑近绿间。  
“小真。”  
“干什么，睡觉就不要说话。”  
“我突然发现一个问题。”  
绿间有点不耐烦，“什么。”  
“我们睡在一起是不是不太好，你看，你是Alpha，然后我现在是Omega了。”  
绿间睁开眼睛，显然也有点无语。高尾眨眨眼睛，绿间没戴眼镜的脸看起来很新鲜，当然他不会说出来。两人正僵持着，房间门口就传来故意放轻的脚步声和小声说话的声音，高尾马上意识到是绿间的父母，顿时就要笑出声来，赶紧忍住了。  
房门口的交流虽然压低了声音，但在静夜里大致可以分辨出是因为突然意识到两人的第二性别而担心起来从而跑来偷听。高尾忍笑忍得辛苦，把脸埋进绿间的被子里甚至开始颤抖。又等了好一会儿，门口才传来绿间爸爸“没有动静，应该是睡了。”的结论，脚步声又蹑手蹑脚地离开了，不知是谁还在楼梯上绊了一下，发出咣当巨响和隐忍的呼痛声，高尾差点就要爆发出大笑。  
“你爸妈也太有意思了。”高尾抹着眼泪说，从绿间身上抬起头来。视线相对，他的呼吸近在咫尺，绿间屏住了呼吸。  
高尾呆呆地看了他一会，又马上躺回原位，心里迟来地怦然作响。  
“…你倒是不用担心那个，我不怎么会受Omega影响。”过了一会儿绿间低声说。  
“…不受影响？”  
“嗯，天生的，快睡吧。”  
“哦，那晚安。”  
高尾本来想说我也没什么可担心的，但隐隐约约觉得那不是他真想说的事儿，只好闭上了嘴，转过身去背对着绿间，很快就睡熟了。

#06

  
一夜相安无事，高尾睡姿尚可，白费了绿间的诸多心理建设。  
他也不用人招呼，自行跟在绿间后面下楼去吃早饭。绿间妈妈得了许多自家儿子从不会说的恭维，心情大好，叫高尾常来做客。谁也没提昨晚绿间房间门口的偷听事件，也没人说起一个Alpha和一个Omega可能不太适合睡在一起的事儿。

被学习填满的期末转瞬即过，考试一结束篮球部就恢复了训练。高尾嘴上说着考试日就给休息一下嘛，换衣服动作却快得很。考试过了，宣布放假，再等几天就是夏休合宿。  
高尾大呼夏日炎热，把喝光的冰镇饮料丢进垃圾箱，信息素若有若无地蠢动着，跟这天气完全不搭调。绿间总觉得有点儿不好的预感，再三提醒他带好抑制剂，高尾笑他怎么突然变老妈子，一边是是地答应了，但显然有什么话被他咽了下去。离他上次分化时的发情期已经过去月余，再次到来的可能性与日俱增，谁都这么想着，在心里做好了准备。

合宿不期遭遇另外一所学校的对手，临时打了几场练习赛，倒是多少给训练增添一些乐趣。  
但高尾如所有人预料的一般，在合宿快结束时迎来了第二次发情期。  
那天所有队员轮流洗完澡，三三两两在外面乘凉。高尾从白天起就不太舒服，虽然没跟人说起，他校队员Alpha身上陌生的信息素随汗水蒸发，熏得他头晕脑胀，日间比赛时不服输用眼过度，晚饭居然没怎么吃得下。可算算再坚持一天就可以回家，便忍着没出声。  
晚间凉快一些，绿间应该在球场进行他的日课。高尾在晚风里闲逛几圈，总算觉得喉头烦闷感被吹散一点。想起绿间的信息素来，觉得那味道无比适合夏天，治愈燥热愁肠，就去球场找他。  
没走几步被人拽住，他校的Alpha惊讶地问他你原来是Omega吗，怎么发情期还在外面闲逛。这才发现不对劲儿来。  
Alpha迅速回避，经过球场时喊了绿间去接他，喊完发现绿间也是个Alpha，大概也没辙，只好任劳任怨地回住处通知秀德的人去了。  
绿间跟他汇合了，大眼瞪小眼了一会儿。他身上的信息素流得到处都是，那气味对于夏天傍晚来说太过厚重了。  
“你还好吗。”绿间问。  
“现在还行。”  
“带手机了吗，叫队长给你找个单独的房间。”  
“带着呢。”  
绿间就陪他坐了一会，没一会儿队长就通知他们安排好了，离后门很近，从那里回来应该不会遇到其他人。  
“抑制剂带着吧，先应付一晚上。”  
“带着是带着……”  
“怎么。”  
高尾苦笑道，“医生说这算是第一次发情，还不稳定，前几次最好避免使用强效抑制剂，所以他给了我安定类药物。”  
绿间把他送到了房间门口，听了这话无奈地看了看他。高尾已经有点喘，脸色泛红，他抬手摸了摸高尾的额头，已经隐约带着热度了。  
“陪着你会好点？”  
“好像是，有Alpha的信息素支援的话会相对稳定一点。真ちゃん没事吗，真的不受影响？”  
“那你先进屋等我一会，我去跟队长说一下。”

他的行李已经单独送进来了，摆在床边的椅子上，他在冰凉的床单上坐了一会，凉意感觉很舒服，但体内的热度逐渐烧了起来，他想起来给父母打了个电话，叫母亲明天来接他提前回家。  
房间大概是球队监督用的，比学生的大间要好一些，还有一个小小的单独的浴室，他又进去冲了个凉，凉水打在身上像是可以立马蒸发，发情期的影响降落，上次他意识不太清醒，在医院里被摆弄来摆弄去，过完了像是做了个噩梦一般。这次发情期却正正经经地来了，他心情自然说不上好，在床上一躺，药盒的盖子一开一合，啪哒啪哒数着秒等绿间回来陪他。

#07

绿间进屋锁门，在满屋流淌的信息素中面不改色地走过去坐下了。  
“真亏得队长放你过来了，你怎么跟他解释的。”高尾奄奄一息地摊成大字说。  
“就直说了。”  
“这也能信？”  
“你不也信了。其实我答应他每隔十分钟联系一次，在你睡着之前。”绿间观察他一会，把他手里的药盒拿出来研究。  
“你真的不是个Beta吗？”高尾怀疑道。  
“是Alpha，不过功能有些缺陷而已。”绿间不耐烦地试图将他拽起来。“怎么不吃药。”  
“据说这种起效很快，所以还没吃，想等你回来。”  
高尾指挥他拿药拿水，并充分撒娇抱怨他回来太晚，绿间抿着嘴唇照单全收了，把他的胳膊从肩膀上拿下去，再把他跨上来的腿放好。  
“临时标记一下会不会好受一点。”无声格斗半晌，绿间终于想起这回事来。  
高尾的理智已然飞走一半，只知道点头，正常交流无望。他一刻也静不下来，本能地朝他身上凑，蹭来蹭去想得到更多的信息素。绿间最后只得让他搂着，半哄半劝轻轻咬了他一口。高尾抖得可怜极了，嘴唇滚烫的几次蹭过他的下巴嘴角，都叫他偏头避开了。  
高尾得了一点Alpha的信息素，总算冷静下来一点，绿间趁机将他塞进被子里，自己和衣躺在他旁边，高尾不依不饶地还要蹭进他怀里，药效却一点点发作，他撑着睡眼嘟哝了几句，绿间要问他说了什么的时候，发现他已经睡着了。  
翌日清早，高尾妈妈开车来接，绿间熟门熟路从他背包里翻出阻隔贴布来，啪地贴住高尾后颈以封印暴走中的Omega信息素，再把人搬运上车。高尾途中揽着他的脖颈睁了一次眼看清是他，就又睡过去了。  
绿间跟队友们在一天之后结束了夏休合宿一起回到东京。他旁听了正副队长打给高尾的电话，对方听起来已经恢复了正常，就回避了队长们对高尾的说教，去收拾行李回家了。

再见面已经是夏休过了一半的时候，高尾给他发信息说想趁没有训练时搞定作业，就一起去了车站前的家庭餐厅。  
“上次还好吗。”绿间从眼镜上方看了他一眼，问道。  
“嗯？啊你说上次发情期？我倒是没什么事，就是第二天被老妈一顿臭骂，然后被正副队长打电话过来一顿臭骂。”高尾显然对宫地的怒吼记忆犹新，打了个寒战。“上次多亏了真ちゃん，有个临时标记感觉好过许多，多谢啦。”  
绿间嗯了一声，“下次注意点。”  
“怎么真ちゃん也要对我说教吗，我知道了我会注意的下次有不舒服一定马上汇报并且逃走不抱侥幸心理也会记得吃药不给大家添麻烦拜托了就别说那个话题了。”  
高尾的语气与其说是认识到了错误不如说是嫌麻烦而事先堵住绿间的嘴。虽然绿间本来也没想要说教，他白了高尾一眼，叫他赶紧写作业。

球队训练在开学前两周正式开始。绿间对日期变得敏感起来，并发觉有几人也同样如此，彼此心照不宣地交换过了眼神。  
高尾对此并不知情，也不知道是在逃避现实还是真正心宽。他校的对手中渐渐传开他其实是个Omega的事，也有人向他求证过，高尾都坦率地点了点头，大方跟人抱怨可不容易了，还是当Beta好，惹来一些或佩服或存疑的眼神。  
因为有了众人耳提面命的指导，他那下一次来得太快的发情期也被提前发觉，得以顺利度过。等他休息了两天再回来的时候，绿间他们已经在准备下一场比赛了。  
任谁都看得出来他并不想错过任何一场比赛，队长把他放在正式选手的名单中时，令他松了一口气。绿间有点儿明白他的心情，一年级时被选上正式选手已是不易，现在又仿佛怀揣不定时炸弹一般，生怕被人抛下。  
但他不懂的部分是，高尾对自己的身体变化无比苦恼困惑，他分化太晚，没有过渡，对情潮感到羞耻，但没人教他这些。

#08

高尾划着日历算来算去，绿间也跟着看了几眼。  
“几次了？”绿间问。  
“唔，上一次是第四次，感觉差不多稳定了一点。”  
“还好没撞上过比赛。”  
“是呀，不过IH也输掉啦。”  
绿间挑挑眉毛，什么也没说。他写完了课题，开始收拾东西。  
“大概平均间隔一个多月…五个星期左右？”高尾得出了结论。  
“还好不算太频繁？”  
“虽然还算是好的，但我想它来得更少一点，最好就不要来了。”高尾苦笑道，在下一个预计发情期的日子画了个圈。“就算在日历上画了圈也完全不期待啊这个。”

开学后没什么大型比赛，训练和练习赛为主，高尾的发情期又趋于稳定，很是和平了一阵。而抑制剂也终于解禁，虽说抑制剂只能缓解一部分症状，还是令他放松不少。  
“嗯？高尾你休一天就行了？不是说发情期？”有人奇道。  
“一天就足够了，在家休息太闲啦。”  
“这这没事吗？就算有抑制剂也太乱来了吧。”  
“以后要是撞上比赛我可以是打算一天都不休的，提前演练而已啦。”  
“有多执着正式选手的宝座啊你。”  
高尾被人轻轻打了下，笑着糊弄过去了。绿间旁观了全过程，伸手把他后颈上阻隔贴布翘起来的边角抚平。

逐渐习惯了作为Omega的事实，也死了心。一次次发情期过后的体重骤减和其他羞于启齿的影响逐渐浮现。高尾漠然地接受了一切，自己适应性良好，难以接受的部分只需埋藏起来，等待时间经过慢慢消化。至少目前为止他都是这么过来的。  
值得高兴的是作为搭档绿间认可了他，配合日渐默契纯熟。并且——高尾有种感觉——自己被绿间当成了某种“家里人”，绿间嘴上一直表现得很嫌弃，可既会注意他的发情期，也会像合宿时那样陪他，帮他做临时标记，没流露出过觉得他麻烦的态度。  
合宿时的事高尾一直不太敢回想，好在队友们都表示了理解，对于绿间居然不怎么受发情期Omega的信息素影响这种稀奇事例也只讨论了几句就没人再提起了。绿间可以坦荡荡，高尾却总有点心虚，具体来说就是那次他趁机得了绿间几个拥抱，还被哄了一小会儿的事。每每怀疑绿间是否真的拥有类似“我为人人”的心境，毕竟绿间以往的行径常可以被归类于自我中心，以至于当他回想起在耳边绿间无奈之下逐渐放软的声音，会有不合时宜的羞耻心动，同时也在责备丢失了一半理智、一口气退回任性幼儿期的自己。  
不愧是当哥哥的人，うまい。高尾悄悄想。

高尾像是真的想贯彻那句就算发情期也不下火线的戏言，几乎没有再缺勤过，球队的训练老实完成，跟绿间的加练也日常进行着。众人看着他一边上气不接下气地跑最后一圈，一边还有精神断句奇怪地大声吐槽不许搞性别歧视，Omega怎么了，跟那个没关系那是因为我本来体力就没你们这种怪物好啊啊啊啊啊，引来操场上其他体育社团的注目礼。  
宫地无语地试图把他拽起来，叫他赶紧起来活动，高尾的脸皱成一团，前者把毛巾丢在他脸上，赶羊一般把一年生都赶回了体育馆。空旷的室内随即传来他抓狂的怒吼和回音，高尾你要吐就在外面吐啊啊啊啊啊刚擦过的地板！  
绿间咬着水瓶嘴长出了一口气，心里觉得高尾大概可以退场休息了，就把其他人吵吵闹闹的声音抛在脑后，做拉伸去了。  
谁知就在部员们都结束了训练散去，绿间就要开始自主练的时候，高尾又带着红豆包回来了。  
“真ちゃん也有份。”高尾叼着面包在袋子里掏来掏去。  
“你不早点回去休息吗。今天就别练了。”  
“嗯嗯，所以回来帮你捡球。”高尾终于掏出了包装袋朝他晃，大有想要就自己过来拿啊的意思。  
绿间微妙地有些烦躁，还是走过去跟他一起坐在篮筐底下吃起了东西。  
“真亏得你还吃得下东西。”  
“因为都吐光了所以才饿了嘛。”高尾先一步完食，一副餮足模样。  
“你也别逞强了，休息也是必要的。”  
“我说。”  
“什么？”  
“果然绿间也觉得是Omega的话就要安安稳稳，认清自己的极限吗。”  
“我没那么说，单纯觉得你要是累趴了明天的练习赛没人跟我搭档。”  
“…其他人也会传球给你呀。”  
“那不一样，搭档的实力要在比赛中实践和成长。”  
高尾为意想之外（或者说完全不在一个频道）的回答惊奇地眨起了眼睛，片刻后笑道，“那明天加油呀，搭档。”

#09

  
近来几周不光是高尾，连绿间也仿佛进入了与整支队伍的蜜月期。本就都是经过千锤百炼的选手，基本素养到位，配合起来无需多言，彼此之间的默契更与日俱增，怎么打都顺手。随着冬季杯的预选赛临近，他们也逐渐调整到了对战状态，前一次的失利已化成食粮，好好地消化过了。  
绿间也发觉自己的变化，对胜利的执着没变，但那不再是他个人的，而是转化为整支队伍的胜利。高尾的状态多少影响了他，在好的那一方面。一直以来纯粹的独自练习也突然有了更多可能性，他无法不信任这个人，也看穿了他轻浮口调下的真心：一边抱怨练习好累哦一边给他们两个安排自主练习的内容；开玩笑说对面太强了输了可不怪我，真打起比赛被人压了一头却又冒火地不服输。  
那时候绿间以为自己，以为秀德是不会输的。

可预选赛正式开始，遇上普通对手胜利毫无悬念，一旦到了强强对话时，手里的平局就显得太无趣。绿间还是选择了相信队友们，也相信自己。直到与洛山一战结束，他尝到彻底败北的滋味。  
冬季杯后三年级选手引退，紧接着是举荐新的正副队长，变动缠绕着整个冬天。  
快过新年的时候，高尾拉着他出门打球，在显得遥远的冬日下蒸发出白蒙蒙的汗水，高尾去买饮料略作休息时绿间习惯性地开始了他的投篮练习，而令人惊奇的是几乎没几个投进，公园里带着孩子的母亲经过，传来大声的他离篮筐好远，能投进才怪呢的童言。高尾的脸颊上有不知是冷还是热出来的红晕，他注视着绿间那仿佛代表绝对的抛物线再次落空，恍恍惚惚意识到了什么。  
他走过去打断绿间的练习，把运动饮料递给他。  
绿间毫无疑问地心情不佳，气咻咻地掀起衣服下摆擦汗。照平常，绿间断然不会做出这种随意的举动，高尾心里哎呀一声，什么也没说。  
“再打一会？”后来他提议。这天是个晴天，风也小，公园角落的球场能听到附近的人声但绝不算吵闹，是个打球的好天气。  
绿间一言不发地站起来以行动示意赞同。  
这天他们一直打到太阳快落山，两个人都累得喘气。高尾本意就是想消耗掉体力，绿间则仿佛跟高尾以外的敌人缠斗不休，高尾说差不多了我们去吃晚饭吧的时候，绿间回了话也没个好脸色给他。  
直到他们坐进温暖的拉面店一角，人声鼎沸，灯光明亮，绿间这才缓过来些许。  
“你来拉面店吃炒饭？”  
他自己点了中规中矩的白汤拉面，回头一望高尾，发现这家伙堂堂无视外面的拉面味自慢招牌，点了碟写在菜单角落的炒饭。  
“也想吃点煎饺，真ちゃん要吃吗，点个大盘两个人分。”高尾笑眯眯的，期待地看着他。  
“也行。”  
“那好，决定了。啊，小哥——这边——”高尾唤来服务生，迅速点好单，又给他们两个人摆好酱汁碟和筷子。  
“这家的炒饭很好吃哦，而且配免费小菜简直是一绝。”高尾终于解释道。  
绿间无奈摇了摇头，说话时服务生送上热腾腾的手巾，高尾将脸埋进去，幸福地叹起了气。  
“啊，累死了。”  
“身体没问题吗。”绿间问，他还记得高尾的预计发情期不远了。  
“其实训练时累一些发情期反而好过。”高尾耸肩道，“但这不是放假了嘛，又没有训练，剩余体力不用光的话明天会很难搞，一个人出门跑步什么的又很无聊，这不拽你出来打球了吗。”  
“明天？”  
“嗯，感觉是这样。”高尾摆弄着纸巾，试图叠个纸飞机。  
“说起来新年要不要一起去初詣？”高尾突然以一种循循善诱的口吻说。  
还没等绿间拒绝，他就又说，“叫上大坪队长，哦是前队长了，还有宫地前辈木村前辈他们，引退之后好久没见，不知道考试准备的怎么样了，然后一起去打个街篮什么的。”  
“新年第一天就出门打球，到底有多喜欢篮球啊你。”  
高尾为他完美的标准吐槽贡献了大笑三声，“那就这么定了。哦哦真ちゃん的面来了，等下给我喝口汤好吗绿间大人。”  
绿间这次默许了高尾自作主张的行为，“谁叫你点炒饭啊，不给。”

#10

高中一年级最后的假期非常漫长，新年的假期之后，整个二三月份，球队一直在训练。三年引退后的队伍需要新建磨合，绿间和高尾作为主力队员在练习后参加了很多会议。新队长是宫地裕也，高尾开始还老老实实地叫队长或者宮地さん，一周之后终于忍不住给他起了外号，被发现之后推说会跟前任宫地前辈搞混(从而回想起被大魔王支配的时光)，然后带头叫起了他的名字。  
与高尾一如既往的兴致高昂相反，绿间与新队员的配合总不尽人意，高尾观察了他一阵，看出来他或许是感到焦躁，他急于锻炼个人技艺，全新的队伍会令他觉得停滞不前，虽然他们两个人的搭档将会成为新队伍的绝对中心，整支队伍会以他们的风格来构建。高尾什么也没说，绿间不再是那个游离于队伍之外的射手了，他相信绿间会调整好的，就像绿间等他调整好自己的身体状态一样。  
可开学之后的第一场练习赛，绿间的球落空了。晃过防守状态下的自由投篮，在第二节的途中。那对己方来说是过大的精神冲击，连绿间本人也有点回不过神来。虽然高尾及时过去摸了摸他的后背，和队长一起招呼其他队员们不要在意，他们丢掉了第二节和第三节没能领先，第四节挣扎着追平了比分，最后还是输掉了。对方学校是地理位置很近的私立高中，两队的练习赛传统由来已久，彼此知根知底，对方对绿间也相当忌惮，比赛结束后甚至没能相信己队能赢过那个有绿间出场的秀德，但只过了一小会儿，有人开了嘲讽的头，恶意就像野火蔓延。几个队员想过去理论，被队长拦了下来，绿间也说不要紧，输了就是输了。  
上午的练习赛结束，下午是减半的日常训练，回了学校后队里气氛仍然紧绷着，被宫地裕也劈头盖脸骂了一通，总算恢复点生气。训练结束后他打发众人回家，叫他们好好休息。绿间坐在更衣室里的长椅上不为所动，说要留下来自主练，裕也很是忍耐了一番，欲言又止的，高尾好几次以为他要发飙了，但他最后还是轻飘飘撂下一句别练太晚了，记得锁门。高尾松了一口气。  
绿间问他怎么还不走。高尾说我留下来陪你练习呗。  
绿间又不说话了。高尾知道绿间心里动摇，他自己又何尝不是呢。然后他决定还是挑起这个话头，不想再看他一个人憋着了。  
今天被打得好惨。  
他一边说一边观察绿间的表情，发现对方攥紧了拳头。  
不过比赛嘛，有输有赢挺正常的，正好把暴露出来的缺陷补一补，我们算是半个新队伍嘛。  
真ちゃん在意他们的讽刺吗，但其实我们队Alpha比例真的很高好像确实只有我拖了后腿哈哈哈。  
你看到了吧。绿间突然自暴自弃地说。  
高尾笑不下去了，他本来在收拾换下的衣服，这会儿草草一团塞进包里关上柜门。  
看到什么？  
我投失了。  
嗯。高尾冷静地说。  
在他爆发之前，高尾抢先说道，然后呢？这只是一场磨合队伍的练习赛，你投失了一个球，我们输了。你想因为这个砸东西吗？想吼其实我是个废物我们从来没从强队手里赢过都是因为你吗？  
绿间没想到高尾会这么说，他抬头看高尾，发现对方俯视他的眼神冷静得近乎鄙视。  
我还什么都没说呢。绿间说，总算也冷静了下来。  
我跟你说过我作为Alpha来说功能有缺陷。绿间想了想说道。  
高尾想起来了，但那时候绿间的态度完全没什么不对他也没有很在意。他嘴唇抖了抖，意识到即将听到他的秘密，本能地很想叫停，但还是听他说了下去。

#11

或者说，我不算一个完全的Alpha，绿间说得很快，也不管高尾到底有没有反应过来。  
我不怎么受Omega的信息素影响也是因为这个，分化后的几年里我甚至一直控制不好自己的信息素，接受了很长时间的矫正治疗——总有一些人会患上这种特殊的疾病，大部分都是由于性激素过于强烈无法控制，我正好相反，异类中的异类——所以我的信息素实际上很弱，也不像其他Alpha有强烈的影响力，好处是没给我带来什么特别的麻烦，它更接近于一种单纯的气味信息，你应该可以从中读到我的情感信息，但不会被牵连其中。  
而且我也没有结，没有其他Alpha那样得天独厚的身体优势，除了能感受到信息素之外，我几乎就像个Bate，要不是我没有发情期，他们甚至一度怀疑我是个Omega，总之我算是个不完全的Alpha，他总算歇了口气，给自己下了个结论。  
高尾眨着眼睛消化掉过多的信息，终于抓住了一根他非常在意的线头，把问题扯了出来。  
呃，你刚才说没有结，是那个…（性交时才会出现的那个？）  
绿间抬起眼睛直视他，对，是你想的那个。  
高尾咽下了，他也不知道自己想说什么，回了句好吧，这很出乎我意外。  
绿间不再说话了，高尾的脑子疯转，并敏感地抓到了绿间真正想说的话：他没有像其他的、一个真正的Alpha那样优秀的身体能力。  
他想了又想，大概懂了绿间自从冬季杯之后的反常。他们输掉的那场比赛，三年级隐退后持续的状态不佳，今天的练习赛，直接引爆了他一直以来隐约的对自己的怀疑。高尾想，他可能甚至有点想否认自己的第二性别。  
高尾觉得有点吃惊，毕竟他已经习惯自信到了自大范畴的绿间，也没想到会听到他这么私人的情感。绿间在低着头走神，倾诉和发泄都是需要体力的事，承认自己的缺陷令他感觉有点丢脸，他有点后悔，但对象是高尾，他又同时觉得好像也无所谓。高尾很久都没有说话，他也不知道该怎么办，就等了下去。  
高尾终于走过来，蹲在他前面——来看他有没有在哭。绿间敏锐地察觉了高尾这视线背后的含义，不禁瞪了过去。  
你就当没听过吧。绿间赌气说。他才刚平复了心情，突然间又开始冒火了。  
怎么可能当没听过。不过，嘛，说实话，关于不会成结的那个部分让我有点吃惊，没想到真ちゃん那么早就有经验了？其他的倒也没什么。你看，这里还有个超级晚熟的Omega。  
高尾抬头看着他，绿间有了不太好的预感，果然看见高尾忍不住笑意，趴在他膝盖上笑得像个傻子。  
哪里好笑。他硬邦邦地问。  
不是，我没想到能从你嘴里听到我没有身体优势这种话。  
绿间很生气，感觉一点都没有被认真对待，高尾感受到了，就努力解释道，你看你，拥有让人羡慕的身高，说真的希望匀给我一点，你成绩也很好，性格姑且不谈，长得不错，还有打球的技术，我觉得地球上没有第二个人能做到你的高度了，至少我就算比你努力十倍百倍可能也永远都做不到，虽然很不甘心。这样你还觉得你自己比不上其他正常的Alpha，你还想去哪儿。  
高尾明显已经掌握了绿间会发火的节点，他在绿间更加生气之前继续说，比起天赋的东西，你的一切都是你自己的，是你自己拿到手的，你付出了汗水的，你自己说要尽人事，怎么还会在这种地方纠结个没完。  
绿间语塞了，高尾乘胜追击，说你搞得我有点火大了，王牌大人，而且抛开第二性别带来的优势不论，你的天赋也无可挑剔，连你都这么妄自菲薄，还让我们这种不努力都追不上你的人怎么办。  
绿间别开了眼睛，开始觉得自己钻了牛角尖，他想站起来结束这个话题，被高尾按住大腿不让他走。  
我们会赢的，好吗。高尾仰着头看他。绿间矜持地没有动，他仍然非常在意赛场上投失的球，这让他没法马上就说出来胜利两个字，那未免有点太大言不惭了。  
高尾不放过他，他找到绿间的手，往那些修长的指节上印了个亲吻上去。  
我相信你，你是我的，我们的王牌。我们一起，会赢的。他说。  
绿间撇了撇嘴，终于嗯地点了点头。

#12

正式升上二年级开学的第一天，高尾就因为发情期请了假，据说又撞上了检查，一休就把社团招新和新生报到都休了过去，导致他彻底成了一年级入部新生眼里的传奇人物。  
你听说了吗，我们前辈里面有个人是Omega，据说还是正式选手。骗人吧，Omega能进一军？部里Alpha比例这么高，Omega能待？不会吧不会吧，万一失控了怎么办，比赛时怎么办。真的，说是我们队王牌的搭档。王牌是那个人吧，我有去看过他的比赛，从那种地方都能投进。真的吗真的吗我没亲眼看过。  
对此二三年级的前辈们没什么反应，训练量从假期用回归到寻常状态，一年级新生们很快连聊天的力气都没有了。等所有人都被队长骂秃过一轮之后，高尾才姗姗来迟。  
呀抱歉抱歉一开学就休息了那么久。高尾来报到。  
身体没问题吗。裕也问他。  
完全正常，这次以后也可以不用去定期检查了，抑制剂也可以正常使用，只需要注意发情期就可以了。  
绿间在班里就见过高尾了，但还没听他说这些，同时注意到一年级在附近纷纷竖起了耳朵，裕也显然也注意到了，他大声招呼所有人列队，宣布今天的训练改成队内对抗赛。  
高尾悄悄捅绿间的手臂，示意他可以给新生们露一手看看了，绿间无奈地想人家根本全都在注意你。  
好好表现呀，王牌大人。高尾笑眯眯地跟他说。我们部的士气保证全靠你了。  
绿间一哂，打发快他去抽签，别说傻话了。  
当天他投出漂亮的远距离三分球，它吸引所有人的视线，新生们都疯了，有几个看上去恨不得跪下来抱住绿间的大腿哭喊这辈子跟定你了。被完全无视的裕也队长跟其他二三年级们料到有此反应，早没了被绿间一进队就拿走了正选手时的不甘心感，在一旁看起热闹。绿间被星星眼后辈们包围，一边艰难地回答问题一边瞪视高尾，叫他别一脸我家孩子厉害吧的父母视线看过来了赶紧过来解围。  
绿间的明星效应或许真的起了效果，这年的新生并没有怎么被魔鬼般的训练吓跑，而且他们也真的发现了几个非常有潜力的新人，大坪隐退后薄弱的内线也得以加强。  
开学后马上开始准备IH预选赛，去年拿到了种子权，他们有更多时间来打磨新队伍，启用了一套轮换阵容，也考虑到高尾的情况，还选了新的PG。  
有几个跟高尾关系很好的后辈大着胆子问高尾前辈真的是Omega吗，高尾说是呀。  
那比赛的时候怎么办。  
就比赛喽。  
不是不是，万一比赛撞上发情期怎么办。  
目前还没有撞上过…不过说起来今年的IH期间刚好是预计发情期。我要是上不了场就都靠你们啦。  
高尾开玩笑蒙混过关。  
转头绿间问他真的撞上了怎么办，他说能上就上，并跟绿间交换了一个眼神。  
裕也真是烦死了他们这种动不动就眼神交流的搭档，差点要追着高尾打，叫他从实招来到底在想些什么。  
高尾就只好说了比赛跟发情期撞上这事。不过不知道会撞上哪一场，如果是预选赛就好了，他轻飘飘地说。裕也不信，转头去问绿间，绿间这次倒是跟他统一战线，转头就卖了高尾：他想上场，还想叫我帮他检查信息素有没有漏出去的可能，绿间说。  
裕也要被他搞死了，回头吼高尾你疯了是不是。高尾举手投降未果，赶鸡撵狗一样被追出去还在大声谴责绿间不仗义。  
结果这天高尾的训练有一半成了被队长追着跑圈和聆听队长加教练的双重训话，但最后总算达成了共识，以后重要比赛如果真的撞上了他的发情期，服用抑制剂且用最大努力不让信息素泄露的情况下允许进入替补席（高尾哭丧着脸），情况不对马上退场。  
所有人对这个结果都很满意（除了高尾本人），新来的女生经理温温柔柔地安慰他，高尾刚平复了一点心情，接过经理给他递的毛巾，道谢说了一半转眼想起来她也是个Alpha，顿时再次被击沉，不禁埋怨起大坪前队长家里是不是一家子Alpha，令人羡慕的遗传基因，不是我们队里的性别比例到底是要怎样。  
绿间过来说自己要自主练了，高尾哦了一声就跟了过去，跟小经理说再见，叫她早点回家注意安全。小经理还在纳闷不是绿间前辈要自主练吗，高尾前辈不回家吗。

那天过去后高尾跟绿间的关系发生了一点奇妙的变化。  
绿间恢复了常态，训练状态也很好，连性格都没那么别扭了（裕也语）。高尾觉得，最近他们甚至对视一下就知道对方想说的话，连他自己都有点毛骨悚然，绿间浑然不觉，还突然变身老妈，出门帮他挡不掩饰信息素的Alpha，预计发情期的时间记得比他自己还准。  
他却有点不知所措。


	2. #13～

#13  
（接12.5的）

第二天高尾照常来上学，仍然一副很困的样子，上午呵欠连连，导致他被各科老师以清醒头脑为由点起来回答问题。中午高尾捧着食杂店的速食汤和饭团跟他一起去天台吃饭，一边抱怨老师们太喜欢叫他了，一边困得眼泪汪汪。  
午饭就吃这个？绿间问他，很怀疑他会在下午的训练里倒下。  
没什么胃口。高尾回答。  
绿间也不知道说什么好，只好问他要不要再睡一会儿，并意有所指地看了看自己的肩膀。他觉得今天的高尾怪怪的，说不上来。  
高尾皱起脸，说要睡，抱着手臂枕过去，闻到他身上若有若无的味道，紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
不好意思啦。高尾小声说。  
绿间嗯了一声，翻开了他的书。  
今天没有初中同学的邮件骚扰，高尾却小动作不停，感觉根本没有睡着，绿间问他还不舒服吗？高尾就不动了，说没有，真的可以睡了反而睡不着了，好奇怪。  
绿间伸手摸了摸他的头，感觉有点热度。  
发烧了？绿间一下慌起来。  
昨天被子没盖就睡了可能着凉了。高尾说，一边吸鼻子，在中午暖呼呼的太阳底下打了个寒颤。其实是昨天直接睡在了地毯上，虽然途中觉得冷抓了衣服来盖，高尾心想。  
但不要紧，没那么严重，我去医务室睡一下就好了。  
绿间书也不看了，立刻就要押送高尾去医务室，高尾哭笑不得，心说傲娇不傲了怎么剩了个老妈，娇的那部分哪儿去了？这分明是欺诈。

到底是十几岁的年纪，高尾很快就恢复了精神，开始活蹦乱跳。  
学习和球队同时进展，期中考试和IH预选赛将填满接下来的一个月日程。但诸事顺利，按部就班地完成训练和战术规划之后反倒是满心期待接下来的挑战。虽然也有看衰他们的说法，新队伍和单一的早被分析过的王牌或许并不能在全国的舞台上杀开血路。他们本人没有担心和犹豫，研磨敏锐的感性等待出鞘。  
高尾会打趣说真ちゃん的赢法太让人服气，也太堂堂正正了反而非常令人火大，裕也来加码说可不是，前辈们纷纷附和，绿间憋了半天说你们到底是哪边的啊。  
是你这一边的哦。  
看你的了，我们的王牌。

IH第一场预赛开始的时候高尾少见地紧张起来，裕也火大地按住他的头说去年你可没这么怂啊，干什么想找死啊。高尾说我这不是怕一不小心信息素泄漏吗，就突然意识到，开始紧张。  
那就在泄露之前碾压过去。裕也拿拇指示意身后的对手，一点也不怕被对方听到。  
高尾噗嗤笑了出来，吐槽他我们队的队风是不是越来越吓人了，虽然去年就很吓人了，今年在裕也队长的领导下怕不是要被人说不良哈哈哈。  
裕也掐着他的脖子摇晃说高尾你这张嘴是不是不说话就不行。  
高尾装模作样求救说禁止队内暴力，媒体们都看着呢下期月刊篮球的主题就是聚焦秀德队内暴力，新队长与队员疑似不合啊啊啊啊裕也队长真的松手啦！  
他们这边闹了一通，高尾的紧张总算也消失不见。  
这一天两场的比赛，都以大比分漂亮赢得，但离他们的目标还有一段距离。

#14

今年的IH爆出了几个不大不小的冷门。去年的种子校因为主力选手离队，没能挤进前八就提前离场，尚属情有可原，历年前三甲的王者连败两场，最终落在了第四的位置上，就吸引了一片眼球。再加上前四竞争白热化，打得精彩，第四的队伍就显出点力有不逮的趋势，媒体报道已经带了点王者陨落的口吻。

绿间在当天第一场比赛时就隐隐有不好的预感，起初以为是因为雨天，骨头缝里酸痛，又或者是昨天的拉伸没到位。所以比赛中左臂忽然剧痛时他也只是想了想原来身体先到了极限。  
中场休息时他向教练汇报，教练居然也一副意料之内的反应。  
像你那个投篮方法，不出点问题才有鬼。裕也拍了拍他的背。  
还能上吗？  
他点点头，说应该不太严重，只是累计的损耗一口气爆发，贴一下胶布固定关节肌肉的话这一场应该没问题。高尾帮他在手臂上贴紧胶布，问他对手很难缠，真的不用去医院吗。他避重就轻，说先赢下来这一场再说。  
但最后还是以微弱的劣势输了比赛。下一场是季军的胜负，教练自然催他赶紧去医院。失去得分手，又对上了擅长防守的队伍，当天最后一场比赛也败了。  
第四名啊，怎么比去年还惨。高尾说。一天下来累得要死，一场没赢哎。  
裕也说那也没办法，冬天再来呗。绿间怎么样了。  
高尾给他看绿间刚发来的邮件，说现在没有大事，但要限制一天的球数，还要注意保护，不然非常容易逐渐恶化。  
裕也说，我一直以为天才们总是很幸运，你看，他们能轻易超越我们的长久努力，有才能，有灵感，而且还在不断攀升，要追上他们的脚步真的很难，松一口气都惠被甩下。你看我老哥就知道了。高尾哈哈哈地笑了几声，表示感同身受。  
但天才们也有天才的难处，是与我们截然不同的，身体追不上才能，或者说才能被身体所限制，他们会觉得痛苦吗。  
会吧。高尾说。我也不是天才，所以不太懂，但天才也会感到自卑，大概。明明能做到，但因为肉体的限制而失去了竞争力，这听起来很难受。  
你在说你自己吗。裕也说。  
高尾愣了一下。

绿间没怎么休息就归队了，手臂的不调令人担忧，也限制了一天的球数。队内统一的吐槽是你是什么易碎投手待遇（棒球梗）。高尾开始学习如何帮他贴胶带，中间剪开，分成两条，从小臂开始，分别绕过肘关节牢牢固定好，再向上螺旋蜿蜒，固定上臂肌肉和肩膀。他问绿间感觉有哪里松掉了吗，绿间说上臂部分有点紧，他就又过去调整了一下。  
比赛结束，结果虽然不理想，队里居然也没什么消沉的氛围，也许是绿间的手臂终于埋了颗不定时炸弹。与绿间齐名的世代们或多或少都在遭遇这种意识与才能超越了少年的身体的麻烦，得益于他的认真，绿间可能是遭遇最晚的一个。

待续


End file.
